


Multitasking, John Watson Style

by alizarin_nyc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin_nyc/pseuds/alizarin_nyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Written for</b>: <a href="http://fenm.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fenm.livejournal.com/"><b>fenm</b></a> for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/1379758.html">Make Me a Monday</a> who requested <i>Based on the whole "everything else is transport" thing... John and Sherlock are a couple (including have a pretty normal sex life), and one night, John wants sex and Sherlock's not in the mood. Then he tells John to go ahead, he's fine with John... well, having sex with him (his body) even if he's not up for it mentally. John is reluctant at first (understandably), but Sherlock assures him that he's really, totally, completely fine with John doing it, honestly, really (I exaggerate to make a point), so John goes ahead with it. How does he feel about the experience?</i> Probably not what you were going for, but hope you like all the same!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Multitasking, John Watson Style

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for** : [](http://fenm.livejournal.com/profile)[**fenm**](http://fenm.livejournal.com/) for [Make Me a Monday](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/1379758.html) who requested _Based on the whole "everything else is transport" thing... John and Sherlock are a couple (including have a pretty normal sex life), and one night, John wants sex and Sherlock's not in the mood. Then he tells John to go ahead, he's fine with John... well, having sex with him (his body) even if he's not up for it mentally. John is reluctant at first (understandably), but Sherlock assures him that he's really, totally, completely fine with John doing it, honestly, really (I exaggerate to make a point), so John goes ahead with it. How does he feel about the experience?_ Probably not what you were going for, but hope you like all the same!

"Go ahead, it's fine." Sherlock even rolls over on his stomach and places the laptop at the head of his bed. He stuffs the pillow under his hips. "Really, I don't mind, it won't bother me a bit."

John is never going to be able to get over _this_. Over the years he has seen and heard some ridiculous things that have made him question his own sanity in sleeping with this man, but honestly. This. Is truly insane.

"Sherlock, that's insane. I can't even tell you how unappealing the whole idea is. I'm kind of offended, actually. I'm going to my room."

"Hold on, John, why are you being so difficult? You need to have sex, I need to work. This argument is distracting enough already, and if you go off and have a sulk, I will never get anything done. Just come on. Here you go, lube and a condom." Sherlock tosses the items at him and returns to studying some very tiny type on his screen.

"Sherlock. It's just not on." John sighs. Sherlock, naked and stretched out on the bed is actually making him hard. It's not fair. He'd envisioned a very romantic evening and normally Sherlock is far more enthusiastic than this. Despite whatever cases he has on at the time, there is always time for sex with John. Perhaps their relationship is on the inevitable slide into domesticity, where sex has to be arranged and bargained for ahead of time.

No. John tells himself he is not going to let that happen. He is going to keep their sex life charged up for as long as he can. And then he'll get domestic and cranky and sexless with Sherlock until the end of their days.

He quickly undresses and shuts off the light, so there is only the glow from the laptop.

"Oh good, you're opting not to sulk. Much appreciated," Sherlock says, tapping away.

"As long as I don't hear any complaints, Sherlock," John says. "I am going to fuck you, and if it means you can't type properly, that's too damn bad."

"Of course," Sherlock says mildly. He hits "enter."

John leans down and gets comfortable between Sherlock's legs. The pillow has propped him up in perfect position and John slides his hands up Sherlock's thighs and begins kissing his spine, nipping at his arse. He sucks a red mark on Sherlock's hip and pushes his legs apart. He delves his tongue down and begins a slow and thorough exploration of the entire area, ending the tour by pushing inside Sherlock with his tongue and adopting a slow, comfortable pace of thrusting it in and out.

He's never done this before. He forces his mind away from whether or not Sherlock is paying any attention at all and just enjoys the sensation. _He's_ loving it, and wasn't that the point of this anyway?

"John." Sherlock says his name but it takes a minute for John to register it.

"Hm?" John reluctantly lifts his head. Sherlock doesn't say anything and John can see his fingers are frozen on the keyboard. "I said, no complaining."

"I'm not, er, complaining." Sherlock sounds a bit breathless.

"Good," John says and resumes delicately kissing and licking Sherlock's backside while he lubes up his fingers. There is no movement on the laptop. John uses his fingers now to explore Sherlock, over and around and down, tugging on his balls and confirming that Sherlock is rock-hard against the pillow. He inserts one finger and takes his time pressing in and down, stretching him and finding the spot that elicits a gasp.

John feels somewhat in a trance as he watches his finger slide in and out of Sherlock. He’s not even sure how much time is going by, it doesn’t matter, he’s enjoying himself. Only the minute twitch of Sherlock’s hips tells him he’s not the only one.

Finally John hears the snap of the laptop as it’s slammed closed. “Please, John, please,” Sherlock begs and John knows the pretense is over. He rolls on a condom and moves up to push inside Sherlock. He twists Sherlock’s head a bit so he can see his face and kiss him as he enters him. He wants Sherlock to acknowledge that John has won his full attention. John fucks him as slowly as he can, but the foreplay has ratcheted things up to a level of intensity that makes it difficult and Sherlock is biting his lips and begging shamelessly. So John gives it all he’s got. After all, he’s not the one that’s going to be up all night working.

Sherlock is rutting into the pillow and John takes pity on him and slides his hand underneath them to help him along. John comes so hard he sees stars - _it’s the solar system!_ \- and Sherlock is completely incoherent beneath him, rattling off equations and formulas and curses as he shudders through his release. John takes it as a compliment.

John cleans up a bit and begins to hum. “Back to work, then?” he asks Sherlock.

Sherlock finally relinquishes his grip on the sheets to come up for air. He flips over and props himself up against the clean pillow at the head of the bed.

“I suppose you think you’re very clever,” Sherlock says, and sniffs.

John can’t hide his grin. “I’m a bloody genius.”


End file.
